We Three Kings
by Blufox03
Summary: A three-way Halloween Crossover! The Pumpkin King, the \Nightmare King and the Ghost King argue about who's most important at Halloween.


**Okay, so first of all, I want to apologise to anyone waiting for a new chapter of Not What He Seems. I have two major tests tomorrow that effect my SQA grade and I don't have the time to write then type 15 pages. This does mean however that there will be two updates in November. Yay!**

 **Anyway, this oneshot is to make up for the lack of updates and because I feel spooky.**

 **This is a three-way crossover between Danny Phantom, The Nightmare Before Christmas and Rise of The Guardians. I do not own any of these obviously as I am still in High School as a senior and I'm Scottish.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Blu xxx.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nightmares.

Pumpkins.

Ghosts.

All things one would automatically associate with Halloween. And they wouldn't be wrong.

For it is these three things that make up the bare basics of the holiday.

The nightmares, are obvious. The embodiment of the mind conjuring or recalling horrible events, nightmares always give off an overwhelming stench of fear that delights the spirits and ghouls floating about at night. A result of being scared beyond measure by tacky costumes or by wondering, lost souls.

The pumpkins, once used to ward off evil spirits, are now reduced to nothing more than delightful carvings that invite children to come try their luck for sweets.

And the Ghosts. The very thing that started Halloween, All Hallows Eve or, if you prefer, Samhain.

As the barrier between the mortal and otherworldly plain is weakened, it is believed that ghosts come to play tricks on the unsuspecting humans. This in turn meant that people were scared and that they used any superstition to stop them. Which, at the time meant lights inside the only in-season vegetable, pumpkins.

So it could be argued that because it all ties back to ghosts, they are the strongest part of Halloween.

But is this true? Which is _truly_ the driving factor behind the scariest holiday of the year?

Humans don't know, so clearly it's to be expected that the creatures who roam on the 31st would know instead.

Unfortunately, this isn't the case. For not even the Kings of these bare basics can decide.

The infamous Nightmare King, The Boogieman, Pitch Black - also known as Oogie Boogie - believes he is strongest and the main man behind Halloween.

The terrifying Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington has been revered as the embodiment of Halloween since the holiday began.

And finally, the unwilling Ghost King, Danny Phantom - Also known as Danny Fenton - couldn't care less as he just wanted to go to bed.

 **(LINEBREAK)**

So it is here that our story takes place, in the woods that enter into the different holiday realms as the Nightmare and Pumpkin Kings dragged the newly appointed Ghost King into their yearly quarrel

Danny, who had just spent the night watching a horror movie marathon at home with his friends, yawned as he tried not to sleep and float. Though really, with the racket the two 'Kings' in front of making, he doubted he could.

He decided he might as well tune in to their conversation as it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Who here is called the Halloween King? You? No." Claimed Jack as he gestured to himself wildly, long limbs flailing about as he made his point.

Pitch scoffed.

"And which one of us _abandoned_ Halloween for _another holiday_?" Jack reeled back as though slapped.

"Yes, _you._ You know North is still mad about that? Last time he brought it up all he could say was about how Jacks seem to be attracted to the naughty list." Pitch laughed as he circled the skeleton.

Jack seemed to curl in on himself before straightening up and whirling to face him.

"Oh yeah Mr I'm-So-Scary? Well what about your attempt at plunging the world back into the dark ages? If memory serves, you _failed_."

The Boogieman stumbled back, shocked and tried to make an excuse.

"Well what did you expect? I was weak!"

"Weak? _Weak?_ There is fear circling this planet _everyday_ how could you be weak?" He backed away from the skeleton but Jack was relentless.

"And what good is a King of Fear and Nightmares when he's defeated by _children_?! We're supposed to scare them Pitch. Not be scared _of_ them!"

Danny sighed. While this was only his first year of hearing this argument, he already knew it ridiculous. He also knew, that if he didn't speak up now, then he would never get to sleep tonight.

"Guys." He was ignored.

" _Guys._ " Nothing.

Danny shrugged and just shot an ectoblast between the quarrelling spirits. The jumped and whirled to face them.

"What was that for?" demanded Pitch. Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Really? You two have been arguing for the last hour and it's not going anywhere. Heck, I don't even know what you're talking about. All you did was appear in my room, drag me here and tell me you needed my help. If I knew where I was, I would have gone home." He glared at them and Jack at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"So _please_ will one you either tell me what's going on or tell me how to get home?"

Pitch sighed.

"All right you brat ("Hey!") the only reason you're here is because you're the Ghost King."

"Unwillingly"

"Regardless Danny," Said Jack "It wouldn't be right to decide which of us is most important when it comes to Halloween when one of the big three isn't present."

Danny frowned. "The big three?"

"Yep. Nightmares, Pumpkins and Ghosts. The driving forces behind Halloween."

"Okaaay. So why exactly does one of us have to be the most important?"

"We just do Daniel. It's a debate that's been going on for centuries and won't stop until the question is answered." Explained Pitch.

"So let's answer it."

"Excellent idea Danny. Here's the answer - Pumpkins are most important."

Pitch snarled.

"How dare you? Fear is _clearly_ more important as without it, Halloween wouldn't even be scary."

Danny sighed as the two millennia old beings in front of him reverted to toddlers fighting over a toy.

He would never get to sleep it seemed if he didn't step in.

Two light blue blasts later and the Terrifying Skeleton and the Ominous Shadow Man were popsicles.

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Right. Let's get this sorted so I can go to sleep because unlike you two uppity show ponies, I have school tomorrow and Mr Lancer will be furious if I'm late again."

The two men stared at the teenager, too shocked to speak.

"So you want to find out which is most important right?"

They nodded and Danny began pacing in front of the two Kings encased in ice.

"Nightmares are important because without them, Halloween wouldn't be as scary. They also caused pumpkins to bring light to scary situations. Pumpkins also create fear depending on the designs."

Pitch smirked at Jack as Danny described his area of Halloween but Danny caught him and glared.

"I'm not finished." It was Jack's turn to smirk.

"Pumpkins are important as they tell Ghosts where they are and aren't welcome. They also help get rid of nightmares as ghosts are less likely to bather the inhabitants there. They also bring joy to the children and make the holiday stay alive."

Jack smiled smugly at the Boogieman but frowned when Danny continued.

"And Ghosts are important because they are responsible for the nightmares, made the pumpkins became tradition to ward them off, and started the entire festival - as in the traditional one Samhain which later became Halloween."

Danny stopped pacing and looked at the other two kings. "So basically, each of our 'Powers' or 'Realms' are vital to Halloween. Equally so. The holiday wouldn't be possible without all three. So stop bickering like two year olds and accept that all of us are important."

He let them out of the ice and they stared at him dumbly.

"Right. Well like I said before, I don't know where I am or how I got here. So if one of you kidnappers could kindly help me home so I can sleep, that would be great."

 **.**

 **.**

 **How was it?**


End file.
